Jake Has a Shugo Chara!
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: We know that dragons inherit their abilities, but sometimes they need a little coach to teach them, and sometimes even dragon hunters need a little boost too. Take a glimpse into Jake and Rose's pasts as they learn about themselves and their Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a shorter story, I don't know, but a crossover none-the-less. I thought it made a little bit of sense so I did it. Enjoy :3**

_I poked at the egg with my finger. It's slightly warm. Yet, it doesn't look like a chicken egg, it's too colorful. Of course I didn't lay it though, I mean, that would be insane! I'm a normal human boy, I don't lay eggs, right?..._

A Few Days Later

I sat in the back of the class half-asleep. I had woken up late this morning because I stayed up watching a movie last night it was the movie about a kid who learned Karate...

"Jake Long?"

I jumped. "Present!" I replied nearly falling out of my chair in the process. Everyone giggled. Ugh, first day of fourth grade and I straight up embarrass myself. Everyone last year knew I was a klutzy person, I didn't need any kids this year making fun of me. So I straightened up and leaned back coolly on my chair. The chair slipped and I fell on the floor. This time the class busted out laughing at me. "Aw, man!"

My mom and dad had tried putting me in the artistic kids school last year and the principle threatened to have me expelled several times, that's when they put me into public school with other kids. At least I had a few friends from the neighborhood Trixie Carter, Arthur (who we call Spud) Spudinsky, Emmit Redenson, Mark Cakden, all names to be made fun of. Now I went to school with all four. They were my group and Trixie, being the only girl, was the lead.

So it was recess of the first day of fourth grade. I had my friends and we were doing what we do best, competing against each other. We all had a race across the yard and I had just beaten Spud and Mark, but was second to Trixie and Emmit. Then Brad came along. He was the most sports-minded person I'd met.

"Well, well! Look at the little peoples racing! I bet I could beat you all!" he announced.

"Look here Brad, we're playing by ourselves, we didn't invite you," Trixie told him.

"Yeah!" Spud, Mark, and Emmit agreed.

"So you should just shuffle your little feet away and play with someone else," she continued.

"You're just afraid the Bradster'll beat you!" Brad retorted. "Because you are so tiny and weak, you can't even step a foot without being exhausted...!"

I was listening to my friends being bullied by this wall of meat and I was angry. Fire was bubbling up inside me and and steam pouring out of my ears (figuratively of course) and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brad!" I yelled, cutting him off. "I'll race you, and if I win I get your new skateboard."

"And if _I _win?"

"You can give me a swirly everyday for a week."

"Jakey! NO!" my friends yelled.

"Deal!" Brad bellowed crushing my hand in his. "Tomorrow after school, one lap around the building!"

I tried to hold a steady face as he released his grip. "Deal."

Suddenly I felt really stupid for saying that. I didn't know what came over me. A moment after Brad left, my friends pushed me and told me to start training. I did so.

Later that night, I came home exhausted. So I marched up to my room, tossed my backpack on the bed then threw myself after it. I rolled on my back and sighed. I opened my backpack and pulled out the colorful egg I found in my bed a couple of days ago. I stared at it and held it in my hands a while, looking at all the details and patterns all over it. I bet dad put this in my bed for a joke, but Easter was a month ago. I decided to ask them anyway. I took it down stairs and held it in front of them.

"Mom, dad, did you put this on my bed?"

"Put what? I don't see anything," Mom replied turning to look at it.

"But, it's right here, in my hands," I replied.

"I don't see anything honey."

"Sorry Jakers, maybe we need to get you glasses because nothing is there."

I thought for a moment. "Can I go to Gramp's shop?"

"Yes, if your homework is done."

"I don't have any tonight," I called as I ran out of the house. I was running over to the shop because he could generally see things I couldn't, but as I was running I tripped and twisted my ankle. "Aw man, now I'll never get to Gramp's shop!" I sat on the ground with a sigh. Then suddenly next to me I felt movement. I had put the egg in my pocket and it was moving! I saw the egg come out and it floated in front of my face.

"_Need help?" _said a voice from the egg. I just watched as the egg cracked open to reveal a tiny person with emerald green skater type hair with black tips wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over a red tee with blue shorts and a gold chain around his neck. The most frightening part though, was the fact that he had the tail and wings of a dragon. "Yo, my name's Caspar. Y'all wanted help? Well let's do a character change! What do you want? Wings? Tail? Claws?"

"I wish I had wings," I began but was cut off as Caspar announced, "Character Change, wings of the dragon!" instantly I sprouted wings.

"What?"

"Just flap! I'll help!" I flapped the wings as hard as I could and with Caspar's help was soon flying to Gramp's shop! Caspar undid the change and I dropped to the ground. I took another look at the small person then dashed inside, I didn't know if he followed me or not.

"Gramps!" I called frantically looking around for him. I saw Fu, my grandpa's dog who was just as old as he was. "Do you know where Gramps is?" I asked giving him a scratch but not expecting an answer.

"In the back, ah-gu-gu," Fu replied with contentment.

"Wha-?" Fu could talk? This day had just become even stranger! The dog cupped his paws over his mouth.

"Fu dog, did you answer the door?" I could hear Gramps yell as she shuffled out from the back. He looked up and his eyes widened. A little grin flashed across his face then vanished. "Ah, Jake, why are you here so late? Come here to help clean?"

"No, I came to ask you about...where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Caspar."

"The friendly ghost?" I heard Fu say.

"Fu dog!"

"What? It's about time he knew anyway."

"That I knew what?" I asked slowly, a little concerned about an old talking dog and a small floating person.

Just then there was a tiny tapping at the door. Gramps went and opened it and Caspar flew in.

"Thanks yo!" he chirped coming over and hovering next to my head.

"Jake, I think it's time you learn about your family," Fu said.

**Tell me what you think so far! I love comments! ;3 **


	2. Chapter 2

_At this point my mind was completely blown. If someone came up to me and asked for what a talking dog and Gramps told me, I would just stare blankly at them. "Don't worry Jake," I had heard Caspar whisper next to my head. "You;ll understand soon enough."_

It was after school of the day of the big race. Brad and I stood next to each other with all the other students surrounding, I even recognized our gym teacher there. The coach stood in front of us and said: "on my mark, get set, GO!" Brad took off at high speed, I tired to match it, but he had longer legs.

"Yo! start of slow at first, save your energy for the end," Caspar cheered as he floated lazily next to my head.

"Help me or go away!" I growled at him.

"Okay," Caspar replied. "Character Change! Wings of the Dragon!"

"I didn't ask you to help me cheat!" I yelled running smack into a bush and getting my wings stuck. Caspar gave me claws and I cut myself out.

"Then I won't help you," Caspar replied.

I thought for a moment. "on the other hand..."

"Yo! Jake you can't possibly be thinkin' of cheetin'."

"But..."

"I was testin' you! Choose the right way or be prepared to get your head dunked by Brad and me! Now get going!" I took off running again and kept what Caspar had said in mind. I made progress because Brad he used his energy too quickly. I took this in stride and just before reaching the finish line gave a bust of speed beating Brad only by a hair.

I sat heavily on the ground and sighed, smoothing my hair back. "You won," I heard Brad say, walking up to me after a couple of minutes. I stood up like an old man. "Here's my board."

"Thanks," I replied getting ready to take the board.

"Jake!" I heard Caspar whisper. "Do you really need that board?"

"But he's rich!" I argued.

I could see the confused faces on everyone around me as I yelled at the air. I grinned then let out a sigh. "I can't take your board Brad. It's yours. Keep it."

"Okay then! The Bradster still has his board!"

I felt like crying. That was the newest issue skateboard from a very expensive line! I felt Caspar sit on my shoulder. "You did the right thing."

"But that's..."

"Not yours. Let's go before you jump him for the board on the way home." I walked a ways then character changed for wings and flew home.

When I landed in front of our house, I entered to find mom talking with Gramps. "Hey, I'm going up stairs to finish my homework."

"Actually Jake, I need to speak with you," my mom replied. I looked at Caspar and he returned the look, we headed towards the couch.

At first mom looked a little worried, yet angry. Then she suddenly leaped up and gave me a hug. "Oh, Jake! You're an official dragon apprentice!"

Gramps had an amused look on his face. "And as such you will need to change your life style a little bit. You'll need to work out and be on a diet. And most likely you'll need to come by my shop everyday."

"What kind of diet?" I asked, slightly worried.

"One that can keep you fit and in shape," he replied. "But the real training will begin when you can character transform. But for now, have a carrot!"

I sighed. "Aw, man."

-The Next Day-

I was walking on my way from school to Gramp's shop when I walked by a trash can where a saw Brad's skateboard from the day before. I looked up to see him showing off his new skateboard. I pulled the board out of the trash. "He threw it away..."

"...which means it's yours for the taking!" Caspar agreed. "Look at the rad design on the bottom!"

"It kinda looks like a dragon," I thought aloud.

"We should fix it so it does!" I grinned and ran with Caspar and the board at my side. Stopping to check in with Gramps, then raced home to fix the skateboard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo! I have a new board and it's the best board eva'!" I exclaimed riding into the skate park near my school.

"Yo? Eva'? Jakey since when did you start using street slang?" Trixie asked as I put my foot on the ground to stop in front of her.

"Ever since I met Caspar, he's cool," I replied sticking my chest out proudly.

"Caspar? You mean the friendly ghost?" Spud asked. "I wanna see him where is he!"

"Right here!" I said as Caspar floated out from behind me.

"Um, Jake..." he began.

"Nah, Caspar isn't a ghost," I explained, ignoring him. "he's a Shugo Chara that I can do changes with!"

"Shugo Chara?" Mark and Emmit asked. "What's that?" Emmit continued.

"It's like a tiny person that floats around and helps ya do things like fly, and stuff."

"Jake..." Caspar said again this time tugging on my hair.

"Yo! Don't touch the hair! It's perfectly gelled!" everyone in the park stared at me like I was crazy.

"Your hair's not the only thing I'll mess up if y'all don't listen to me!" the tiny person threatened not acknowledging all of the stares of the people.

"Ugh, you can be so annoying sometimes," I grumbled to myself. "Yo, catch y'all later!" I followed after the guardian character as he lead me behind the school. "what?" I could tell Caspar was a little irritated.

"Jake, you can't go around blabbin' about me like I'm the greatest thing in the world-even though y'all know I am." I replied with a confused look. He shook his head. "I can only be seen by people who have another Shugo Chara. That means y'all can talk all about me and try to show me to your friends but unless they get a Chara as well they'll never be able to see my handsome face!"

This was little annoying to me on a number on levels.

"Though your friends can't see me, they might be able to see a character change-so we have to be careful. There are some people that don't want you to ever become a full dragon."

This only confused me more, while I was thinking about what he said I saw Caspar jump as if something shocked him. "What?" I asked.

"I sense another...no, two other Shugo Chara!"

"You can sense each other?" Caspar ignored my question. He floated out around the corner.

"That girl, she's in the middle of a character change." I leaned out around the corner. A tall blond girl with bright blue eyes wearing a white shirt with pink pants.

"Her...?" I wondered.

"Yo! Now's not the time to be dreamin'!" Caspar announced slapping my face with his tail. "We should go talk to her and ask her why she's in a character change!"

"Talk... to her?"

"If you won't I will, she can see me!"

"N-no! I'll do it!" I stumbled out from behind the wall the walked shakily up to the beautiful girl. "H-hey you!" I said smiling awkwardly and waving my hand.

"Hey yourself," the girl replied coolly. I noticed as a little person with blond, curly hair wearing a daisy in her hair that matched her purple skirt and pale yellow top floated next to her head. She jumped a little then smiled. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Yes, but I needed to ask you something," I began. I swallowed hard. "This may sound a bit crazy but...do you have Shugo Chara?" Again I saw her start then she had a blank stare. "I-I saw one float up and whisper something to you s-so I was just wondering..." I stuttered.

She looked around then back up a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, I really have to get to school." She turned and dashed away around a corner.

"Caspar! I know she has one at least but now I think she thinks I'm a creeper!" I growled grabbing at my guardian character.

Caspar shrugged, "I figured we could be friends, but you're so awkward y'all scared her. Plus there wasn't any problems around so why was she in a character change? That's not normal."

"I don't care right now!" I shouted loud enough to make people look at me. "Aw man! Let's just get to school."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna switch it up a bit here. This is Rose's Point of View. Enjoy!**

I threw my backpack on my bed then laid down next to it. With a sigh a few sparkles flew everywhere as I had Angelia undo the character change. Though doing one all day was exhausting to both of us it was the only way I could get to school without breaking down and cry from nervousness. I loved to learn in school I just could cope with all the people so Angelia -of of my guardian characters- helps me out.

"Rose, did you know that boy today?" Angelia asked landing on my shoulder.

"I've seen him before but I've never spoken to him. You said he had a Shugo Chara?"

"More specifically a dragon Shugo Chara. That means when he can do a character transformation he'll turn into a dragon...I think. That or he's always dreamed of being a dragon." we sat in silence pondering this until I heard a little gasp from Angelia.

"What's wrong?"

"The other egg! She's waking up!" I quickly reached over and pulled the green and black egg out. "I wonder what she'll be like with the sword on the front." The egg shook in the palms of my hands then cracked open. She was dressed in tightly wrapped green cloth and looks an awful lot like a ninja except the little rose in her hair. All that I could see of her hair was a long blond braid that extended down to her waist and every part of her face was covered except her eyes which were a light lavender color.

"My name is Xanna. I am also your Shugo Chara and now that you have met that dragon character, I can finally come out."

"Well I'm glad to have another friend," I smiled as I held her in my hand. "But why because I met him?"

"You will find out soon," Xanna replied.

-A few weeks later-

It was a bright Saturday morning and I was down stairs eating breakfast with my guardian characters accompanying me. I hadn't seen anymore of that boy or his character for a while. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it and standing in front of me was a tall, dark man. "Rose, it is time." he said gravely.

"T-time for what?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know. I was always told in school that you were never supposed to talk to strangers and even my parents told me that, though I would have liked to hear it from my real parents.

"Time to come to the Academy. You are now old enough to beginning to learn how to slay dragons."

"Slay?" I cried. "B-but I don't even have enough confidence to talk to other people let alone kill a dragon!"

"That's why I am going to teach you and have you as my apprentice. My special one. Your deceased parents would want this to happen."

"My parents..." I sighed. "Will I still live here?"

"But of course my dear, we will set everything up for you."

A question sprung into my mind. "Why am I specifically a dragon-slayer?"

"Your birthmark on your hand. It's in the shape of a dragon which means that you must learn the ways of a dragon slayer."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will want to, it's in your blood. Come with me." He lead me up the stairs and into the back of my closet. After you finish school in the day, you'll join me in the Academy at night so we can further your knowledge of dragons. We begin today," he made a sign that I should follow him into the corridor that he opened from the back of the closet. I did so and found a whole different world that I ever expected that would be in my closet the door closed behind me and with no other way out, I followed the man down a winding stair way and into the darkness.

–

Back in the bedroom what Rose didn't see was that her two Shugo Chara were talking about this whole situation that just happened. Xanna was explaining to Angelia what she did.

"So you're a dragon-slaying Shugo Chara? I didn't know there was such a thing!"

"Well now you know there is. When Rose does a character change it won't just be a change, it will almost always be a transformation. And with it comes no fear or hesitation in the slaying of magical creatures or their protectors. What you must not tell her is that our transformation can be very easily broken or interrupted. You must not interfere with what we do because I know you're the kind yet courageous type. I assure you, I will give her more courage than you ever will by doing my job. So keep changing with her at school, but once she gets back and goes to the academy you will be left here and forgotten until we get home. Or just forgotten forever..."

And so, the silent rivalry between Rose's two Shugo Chara began -Rose never knew about the hidden initiative behind Xanna's transformation or about how Angelia always tried to show her that just because she has a birthmark it didn't mean that she had to become a dragon-slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry dear readers but, I'm am shortening this story. I have others to write but this will not be without summary! You pretty much know what happens anyway :3 **

As both the dragon and the dragon hunter grew their Shugo Chara grew too. Jake came to realize his abilities when in middle school and therefore could character transform with Caspar. Most people, though, don't keep their Shugo Chara when they grow older, but as a dragon, Jake will always have his guardian character (unless he gets his dragon powers taken away-as if that would ever happen) but he will fade. He will be forgotten. But he has other Shugo Chara to play with so don't be too sad for him.

Rose has her characters who compete at almost everything. Angelia finds Caspar and the two become fast friends. After Rose turns to the good side, Xanna becomes almost worthless but is still around as to serve the huntsmaster. Xanna, after this, gets along pretty well with Angelia and Caspar. When Jake wishes for Rose to have a normal life both of her Shugo Chara disappear and she becomes a normal girl with a certainly normal life.

Everything becomes settled and, with a couple of exceptions, everything about Jake and Rose's lives are as the reader may know.

**So there you have it. I know, probably too short. But I hope you enjoyed this anyway. :) **


End file.
